


stars

by rire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU where sei is alive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, This is so sappy, fuwa fuwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear’s expression softened as he smiled at Sei. “To me,” he whispered, “Sei-san is just like a star that fell from the sky."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a thing where sei is alive and happy and it turned into this

“You can open your eyes now, Sei-san.”

Still clinging tightly to Clear’s back, Sei lifted his head ever so slightly and opened his eyes. Looking down, he saw that they were perched on a rooftop. 

Clear crouched down and Sei slid off his back, his knees wobbling slightly as he struggled to balance on the roof. Clear’s grip was tight around his wrist, but it wasn’t uncomfortable in the least—rather, it was reassuring.

Sei peered over the edge of the roof and saw that, from this distance, he could see almost the entirety of the Old Resident District. The nighttime scenery was breathtakingly beautiful, and he could see the little dots of lights in windows everywhere.

So this was why Clear had brought him here—had told him to get on his back, and ordered him to keep his eyes closed as they jumped from roof to roof. So that they could see this scenery together.

The thought ignited a warm feeling inside of Sei.

“Look up, Sei-san,” Clear sighed, his voice soft and mellow, a melody in its own way. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Sei tilted his head back. Looking up, he saw, for the first time in his life, a clear view of the natural sky. The difference between this sky and the artificial one he’d seen all his life in Platinum Jail was enormous. In this sky, there were fewer stars and more clouds, but each and every star looked more real, more tangible. Back in Platinum Jail, the sky had looked more like a sheet of plastic, something flat. But from here, it was easier to believe what he had learned about each star being something huge, something far, far away that emitted light across millions of miles.

“This is…” Sei swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling stuck. Now that he was finally out here, he didn’t know how to put this feeling into words. “This is amazing.”

He looked over at Clear, only to see that Clear was watching him with a wide grin, his pink eyes twinkling pleasantly. “It is, isn’t it?” Clear replied, sliding his hand down Sei’s wrist and locking their fingers together. He sighed dreamily and looked up again. 

“I always thought that the stars looked like they were about to fall down,” he said with awe. It surprised Sei how Clear, someone who had been living under this real sky his whole life and had seen it countless times, was still amazed by its presence. “Wouldn’t that be so nice, Sei-san?” He reached out his free hand towards the sky, as if trying to grab the stars. “Wouldn’t it be so nice if you could just reach out and they would fall right into your hand?”

Sei just nodded, smiling to himself. He lifted the hand that wasn’t entwined with Clear’s and reached out just like Clear did, trying to touch the stars. For a moment, he almost believed that he could.

Clear breathed out a sigh and then sat down on the roof. He patted the spot next to him, and Sei obliged. Clear reached around Sei’s back to pull him in closer. They sat there together for a moment in silence, and then Clear spoke up again. 

“You know, Sei-san,” he said, turning to look at Sei. Sei could see the stars reflected in Clear’s eyes. “I think it is true that stars can fall down from the sky.” 

Sei tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean? That would be a miracle, wouldn’t it? I’ve never heard of that happening…”

Clear’s expression softened as he smiled at Sei, reaching his hand out to brush a stray strand of hair out of Sei’s face. "To me,” he whispered, “Sei-san is just like a star that fell from the sky. Because you are just as lovely and shine just as brightly. And it is a miracle that you are here with me right now.”

As he looked up disbelievingly at Clear, Sei’s heart began to beat faster than it ever had and it felt like the breath had been squeezed out of his lungs. Speechless, he could only sit there and struggle to breathe. Clear… Clear was wrong. Clear was the one who shone brighter than any star Sei had ever seen, real or artificial. Clear was the miracle that Sei never knew could be possible. Hell, even now Sei could not help but wonder if Clear was really here or if he was back in the lab, needles in his arm, eyes closed, and having some twisted dream.

But if it really was just a dream, he didn’t want it to end.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Clear said in a panic, feeling Sei’s forehead with his hand. “Are you alright, Sei-san? You look pale. Oh no…” Tears welled up in Clear’s eyes. “I shouldn’t have brought you here, you’re still weak. I’m so sorry—”

But Clear couldn’t say any more, because in that instant, Sei pressed his lips to Clear’s and he fell silent.

When Clear didn’t react, Sei pulled away quickly and blushed. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I just…wanted to do that. At least once. To make sure that you’re really here, and not just a dream.”

Puzzled, Clear furrowed his eyebrows together. 

“I’m okay,” Sei reassured him. “I was just… what you said, it took my breath away. I’ve never had anyone say things like that to me,” Sei said, rubbing at the corner of his eyes with his sleeve before the tears could fall. “Thank you, Clear. For taking me here today. I’m so glad a miracle happened that allowed me to be here with you today, because I’ve never been so happy in my life.”

And before Sei could do anything more, Clear had pulled him into a tight embrace. Sei could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. And even though he couldn’t feel one in Clear’s chest, the warmth of Clear’s arms wrapped around him was enough. 

When Clear finally pulled away, his eyes were shining like the sky and a star had fallen down the corner of his eye, rolling down his pale cheek.

“I’m glad that you are happy, Sei-san.”


End file.
